beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
This is a list of all title Beasts from the Beast Quest series, including both released and unreleased titles. There are currently 110 Beasts published, 15 yet to come in Great Britain and 19 yet to come in the U.S. Only official Beasts are listed here. Series 1: Beast Quest 1. Ferno the Fire Dragon 2. Sepron the Sea Serpent 3. Arcta the Mountain Giant 4. Tagus the Horse-Man 5. Nanook the Snow Monster 6. Epos the Flame Bird Series Special Edition: Vesta anda Krimon: Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2: The Golden Armour 7. Heather the Monster Squid 8. Crystal the Giant Monkey 9. Abigail the Stone Charmer 10. Pearl the Snake Man 11. Goldie the King of Spiders 12. Evie the Three-Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Holly the Ghost Phoenix Series 3: The Dark Realm 13. Storm the Minotaur 14. Hayley the Winged Stallion 15. Cherry the Sea Monster 16. Melodie the Gorgon Hound 17. Grace the Mighty Mammoth 18. Honey the Scorpion Man Series Special Edition: Stella the Soul Stealer Stealth.jpg|Emily the Ghost Panther Blaze.jpg|Scarlett the Ice Dragon Luna.jpg|India the Moon Wolf Nixa.jpg|Polly the Death-Bringer Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia 19. Polly the Death-Bringer 20. Phoebe the Spirit Horse 21. Jasmine the Cave Troll 22. India the Moon Wolf 23. Scarlett the Ice Dragon 24. Emily the Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Kylie and Paige the Two-Headed Demon Series 5: The Shade of Death 25. Chloe: Master of the Sea 26. Amy the Sky Lord 27. Sophie the Walking Mountain 28. Lucy the Arctic Warrior 29. Katie the Slug Monster 30. Bella the Bug Queen Series Special Edition: Chrissie the Winged Terror Series 6: The World of Chaos 31. Georgia the Lizard King 32. Lauren the Rat Monster 33. Harriet the Bat Fiend 34. Molly the Swamp Man 35. Penny the Wicked Tree 36. Megan the Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Flora the Skeleton Warrior Series 7: The Lost World 37. Tallulah the Cold-Blooded Brute (U.S. title: Tara the Cold-Blooded Brute) 38. Willow the Fiery Foe 39. Thea the Crushing Terror 40. Freya the Midnight Warrior (U.S. title: Felicity the Midnight Warrior) 41. Sienna the Lightning Horror 42. Sarah the Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Shannon: Ruler of the Underworld Series 8: The Pirate King 43. Tia the Water Snake 44. Pippa the Jaws of Death 45. Louise the Body Snatcher 46. Charlotte the Hurricane Dragon (U.S. and Australia title: Kayla the Wind Dragon) 47. Olivia the Clawed Menace 48. Danielle the Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Gabriella the Mirror Demon Series 9: The Warlock's Staff 49. Ella the Clawed Roar 50. Bethany the Demon Bull 51. Jade the Winged Assassin 52. Rebecca the Wild Terror 53. Tasha the Water King 54. Jessica the Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Mia the Beast Guard Series 10: Master of the Beasts 55. Saskia the Death Owl (U.S. title: Serena the Hunting Owl) 56. Imogen the Raging Flame (U.S. title: Isabelle the Flaming Panther) 57. Helena the Acid Dart 58. Francesca the Two-Headed Octopus (U.S. title: Stacey the Duo-Headed Octopus) 59. Zoe the Armoured Giant 60. Naomi the King of Fear (U.S. title: Brittany the Queen of Fear) Series Special Edition: Trixie the Iron Soldier Series 11: The New Age 61. Samantha: Lord of the Sea 62. Alice the Blood Spike 63. Gemma the Hound of Horror 64. Poppy the Scorched Blaze 65. Ellie the Slithering Shadow 66. Fiona the Pounding Fury Series Special Edition: Juliet the Deadly Archer Series 12: The Darkest Hour 67. Danni Scourge of the Sea 68. Maya the Beast Catcher 69. Victoria the Creeping Menace 70. Sadie the Clawed Eagle 71. Ashley the Ice Horse 72. Lara the Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Destiny the First Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road 73. Erin the Forest Demon (U.S. title: Erin the Woodland Demon) 74. Rihanna the Arctic Menace 75. Sophia the Cold-Hearted Curse 76. Leona the Sky Conqueror 77. Caitlin the Spiteful Scavenger 78. Nicole: Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Belle the River Beast Series 14: The Cursed Dragon 79. Isabella the Stampeding Brute 80. Edie the Slithering Serpent 81. Coral the Jungle Master 82. Lily the Snow Phoenix Series Special Edition: Cheryl the Bladed Monster Series 15: Velmal's Revenge 83. Milly the Sky Terror 84. Carrie the Bone Cruncher 85. Ally the Raging Reptile 86. Amelie the Armoured Beetle Series Special Edition: Florence the Ghost Warrior Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor 87. Pia the Snapping Brute 88. Tess the Toxic Terror 89. Stephanie the Deadly Swarm 90. Whitney the Shadow Hound Series Special Edition: Selena the Ice Beast Series 17: The Broken Star 91. Gryph The Feathered Fiend 92. [[Thoron The Living Storm 93. [[Okko The Sand Monster 94. Saurex the Silent Creeper Series Special Edition: Tempra the Time Stealer Series 18: The Trial of Heroes 95. Morgan the Blood Bat 96. Yasmin the Stinging Spectre 97. Maisie the Jungle Menace 98. Sabrina the Diamond Warrior Series Special Edition: Keira the Coiled Terror Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons 99. Madison the Stone Dragon 100. Leah the Sea Dragon 101. Alesha the Poison Dragon 102. Darcey the Skeleton Dragon Series Special Edition: Olympia the Metal Warrior Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts 103. Amelia the Winged Spirit 104. Isla the Snapping Horror 105. Taylor the Crusher 106. Honor the Fire Hound Series Special Edition: Angelica: Ogre of the Swamps Series 21: The Netherworld Curse 107. Demi the Biting Horror 108. Anya the Night Scavenger 109. Elisa the Bone Spider 110. Lizzie the Shadow Fiend Series Special Edition: Tamara the Storm King Series 22: The Trophy of Beasts 111. Maddie the Sabre-Toothed Terror 112. Eva the Swarming Menace 113. Jessie: Hammer of the Jungle 114. Adele the Cursed Siren Series Special Edition: Jennifer the Savage Sorceress U.S. only books * Gabby the Gum Horror * Shelley the Sugar Scavenger Series 23: The Overshadowed Remix 115. Vanessa the Robo-Dragon 116. Frankie the Galactic Terror 117. Rochelle the Red Scavenger (U.S. title: Alyssa the Red Scavenger) 118. Una the Winged Teacher (U.S. title: Cassie the Winged Teacher) U.S. only books * Miley the Lost Cockerel * Miranda the First Giant Master Your Destiny 1.The Dark Cauldron 2.The Dagger of Doom 3.The Pirate's Curse Novelty # Adventures Handbook # Beast Quest Annual 2011 #Beast Quest Annual 2012 #The Complete Book of Beasts # My Big Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1.The First Hero 2.Chasing Evil 3.Call To War 4.Fire And Fury Battle of the Beasts # Ruby VS Izzy # Bella VS Fern # Amber VS Cherry Sea Quest Series 1: Sea Quest 1. Cephalox the Cyber Squid 2. Silda the Electric Eel 3. Manak the Silent Predator 4. Kraya the Blood Shark Special Bumper Edition: Stengor the Crab Monster Series 2: The Cavern of Ghosts 5. Shredder the Spider Droid 6. Stinger the Sea Phantom 7. Crusher the Creeping Terror 8. Mangler the Dark Menace Series Special Edition: Skalda the Soul Stealer Series 3: The Pride of Blackheart 9. Tetrax the Swamp Crocodile 10. Nephro the Ice Lobster 11. Finaria the Savage Sea Snake 12. Chakrol the Ocean Hammer Special Bumper Edition: Drakkos the Ocean King Series 4: The Lost Lagoon 13. Rekkar the Screeching Orca 14. Tragg the Ice Bear 15. Horvos the Horror Bird 16. Gubbix the Poison Fish Special Bumper Edition: Octor Monster of the Deep Series 5: The Chaos Quadrant 17. Sythid the Spider Crab 18. Brux the Tusked Terror 19. Venor the Sea Scorpion 20. Monoth the Spiked Destroyer Series Special Edition: Jandor the Arctic Lizard Series 6: Master of Aquora 21. Fliktor the Deadly Conqueror 22. Tengal the Savage Shark 23. Kull the Cave Crawler 24. Gulak the Gulper Eel Series Special Edition: Repta the Spiked Brute Series 7: The Lost Starship 25. Veloth the Vampire Squid 26. Glendor the Stealthy Shadow 27. Mirroc the Goblin Shark 28. Blistra the Sea Dragon Series Special Edition: Hydror the Ocean Hunter Series 8: The Lord of Illusion 29. Gort the Deadly Snatcher 30. Fangor the Crunching Giant 31. Shelka the Mighty Fortress 32. Loosejaw the Nightmare Fish Crossovers Sea Quest meets Beast Quest: An Unexpected Adventure 'Team Hero' Series 1 1. Battle for the Shadow Sword 2. Attack of the Bat Army 3. Reptile Reawakened 4. The Skeleton Warrior Series Special Edition: Lair of the Fire Lizard Series 2 5. Fight for the Hidden City 6. Scorpion Strike 7. Falcon of Fury 8. Rise of the Shadow Snakes Series Special Edition: The Island of Doom Series 3 9. The Ice Wolves 10. The Shadow Stallion 11. Army of Darkness 12. Revenge of the Dragon Series Special Edition: Android Attack Category:Special editions